1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device and analyzer, and specifically relates to a connection device and analyzer configured for inserting a plurality of tubular members into a plurality of fluid containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that conventional connection devices and analyzers are configured to insert a plurality of tubular members in a plurality of fluid containers (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-163319).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-163319 discloses a blood analyzer comprising: a connection mechanism comprising a plurality of tubular members to be inserted into a plurality of containers accommodating reagent or waste fluid, a plurality of holding members to hold the respective plurality of tubular members, one support member to support the plurality of holding members, and a vertical movement mechanism for individually inserting the plurality of tubular members into each corresponding fluid container; and a blood analyzer body.
In the blood analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-163319, the opening of the fluid container is formed on an upwardly protruding open part, and the opening is blocked by the holding member covering the open part.
In a structure in which a holding member covers an open part, the opening cannot be blocked by the holding member if the holding member is not accurately positioned relative to the opening as in the case of the blood analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-163319. A precisely designed vertical movement mechanism is therefore required.